Rinoa's Heart
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Rinoa goes back to the Forest Owls after the game. But is she really happy?... warning: contains yaoi/yuri re-edited and reposted!
1. Riona's Heart

RINOA'S HEART- A FF8 FANFIC  
  
Rinoa sighed and looked around her small compartment of the train that Zone and Watts had managed to recapture after Galbaldian conquest and fix back up. She wasn't sure quite why she'd cut herself off from everyone from Balamb Garden, except for the occasional phone call with Nida. They had become friends in the last few days she was there, and he was worried about her. Rinoa's relationship with Squall was so screwed up that she didn't want to deal with it anymore. If she had been alone in the universe with him, maybe they would have been happy, but Rinoa couldn't stand being cooed over as the 'Garden's Cutest and Most Successful Couple'. It made her ready to puke. Every time Selphie said that about them she not only almost screamed, but almost hit Selphie over the head with whatever it was that was in her hand at the moment, from Quistis's base guitar to Irvine's rifle to Zell's T-Board thing. She thought Selphie would have been particularly distressed at that one.   
  
Another reason she didn't work out with Squall was that she'd never really wanted him in the first place. She had been looking for Seifer, that night when she danced with him, so Squall's full appeal never really sank in. Then, after she gave up on Seifer, she was in the company of two other hot guys, both of whom she was more likely to go after then Squall. And she didn't mean Zone and Watts. Zell and Irvine were both appealing to her and they had always been so. Or so she kept telling herself. Zell's perfect fitness and the fact that he knew it, paired with his sharp sense of humor and vague sense of clueless-ness around girls made Rinoa just want to kiss him. And Irvine had always charmed her with the attention to her that Squall never gave her, and then his ability to be acting tough and all 'macho' or something while he told (most would say bragged but Rinoa didn't think so) about his battle conquests, adventures, etc and still not look like a stuck up jerk.   
  
Pulling her out of her thoughts, Zone opened the door and threw her the cordless.   
  
"Its Quistis," and with that said, he turned back to whatever he had been doing. Rinoa picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rinoa, how are you?"  
  
"Not so bad, and you?"  
  
"I'm okay. How are you and Squall?" That question made Rinoa want to scream. Quistis was doing one of the worst things she could- talking about Squall.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS ASK ME THAT?!?!?"  
  
"Well… he is your boyfriend."  
  
"IS HE? YOU TELL ME, I DON'T KNOW. I just don't know anymore…"   
  
Rinoa broke down, almost crying. When she let her anger out like this, she always hit this low. Quistis knew it, because Rinoa had only shared the low with her. Quistis just wanted to help her, and to know how things were. Rinoa didn't mean to blow up at her best friend, she just wasn't happy with being an 'item' with Squall and wouldn't put up with being cooed over anymore.   
  
"Rinoa, you have to make a decision here… are you two still together or what?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't know. And I'd appreciate not being pressed about it. Bye." She hung up the phone.   
  
She had to leave this place, and soon. Just for the night, maybe to go out to the movies. Yeah, there was a theatre in Dollet that ran old movies. She'd read an advertisement for 'Death of the Sorceress', an old play that had been turned into a movie. It sounded good, even thought the title was a little close for comfort. She considered for a second wearing a silver wig, drawing purple lines down her face, and wearing a red dress with the lowest neckline imaginable (necklines DON'T show bellybuttons, thanks) and a set of black feathered wings into the show, then cracked up.   
  
She decided not go to as a sorceress. It would be better if she wasn't even recognized as Riona. She wore a long black skirt and a white sleeveless collared sweater, looking very much like Ellone, although she didn't notice. She tied her hair up in a knot at the back. Deciding she was ready to go, she picked up her purse. On a second thought, she slipped Squall's necklace into the purse, she wasn't sure why, and stepped out of her room, walked down the hall, and into the main compartment that had the door. Zone had Watts pressed up against the back wall and they were making out, like always. She stifled a laugh and left a note saying where she was going, not wanting to disturb the two guys, having their usual... she didn't finish that thought. With that, she left.  
  
She got a train to Dollet, then wandered around the city for a few minutes, looking for the theatre. When she finally found it, she slipped in through the crowd and purchased a ticket. It had an assigned seat number on it, and once she found the seat, she sat to await the show. It was an aisle seat on the left wing of the theatre, in the bottom back of a double-decked theatre, the top empty for renovation.   
  
She was sitting next to a guy in a cowboy hat who was listening to the babble of conversation on the other side of Rinoa so intently that he was turned away from her. She thought he looked familiar, especially once she saw the ponytail sneaking off his shoulder down his back.   
  
"Irvine?" He turned and looked shocked.  
  
"Rinoa! I didn't expect to find you here… especially not at this show. A little morbid for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. So how are you?"  
  
"Not too bad, I just needed a break from Selphie's mindless chatter and Quistis's insecurities, why I'm here. How're you?"  
  
"I'm okay, just a little stressed."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. How's Squall?" Rinoa looked pained.   
  
"You should know better than I…"   
  
"Yeah, I know that. I was just asking. Hey, looks like the show's starting," he said as the lights dimmed.   
  
The theatre was not empty but not entirely packed, and the crowd was almost silent through the entire movie, which was not a comedy by any means. At the first point in the movie when the sorceress's life was threatened, for a better title would have been 'Murder of a Sorceress', Irvine reached into Rinoa's lap and held her hand. She smiled up at him for the kind thought on his part, but he'd always known what to do around women. She doubted that Squall would have held her hand like this unless she'd made him.   
  
Once the lights were back up, she realized that she recognized one of the actors in the movie, defending Lilliah (the sorceress) as a knight in shining armor. He looked suspiciously like the president of Estar, Laguna Loire, who was Squall's father. She laughed mentally and decided to ask Selphie, the self-proclaimed official source on all information Laguna, or just to ask Laguna himself, whether or not he had acted in a movie of this sort.   
  
Irvine, still holding her hand, helped Rinoa up and led her out of the theatre on his arm. On their way down to the train station, they gossiped about the relationships for a few moments, like that he had broken up with Selphie and was going after Zell's current girlfriend simply because she was unavailable and Zell was trying to get rid of her, and that Quistis was dating a 'Trepie', who she claimed nicer than she had expected, and that Selphie was hunting for a boyfriend to no avail. Somehow the topic switched to Irvine describing some training feats of his. She got lost in praising his abilities, and whether he was exaggerating or not, she didn't care. She was lost in his smile and in his eyes. She had just about worked herself to the point of grabbing him and kissing him right there, but she resisted the temptation and noticed that they had reached the train station.   
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Irvine with a overly dramatic tone. Rinoa giggled at Irvine's comment, and she blushed.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. I hope to see you soon."  
  
"Oh- if you need to reach me, I was going to go back to Galbaldia Garden to finish my training to become an official SeeD, not just an honorary one, you know, to take the exams and all. If you  
  
She hugged him gently and turned away, bought a ticket and stepped onto the train. She looked back out the window, but he was already gone. She sighed, she'd wanted to kiss him goodbye. She guessed she couldn't, because she was still with Squall. She'd been set up with Squall. She remembered that Zell and Irvine had prodded her into it, and she hadn't protested. Rinoa settled down into her seat in the empty train car, realizing it would be a long ride back to Timber.  
  
~Fira  
  
~So? What about this revised edition? easier to read, ya? (-Wakka, ffx) I made some changes, just because a few things that didn't fit. first of all i clarified the irvine back at G garrden which one of my reviewers made me realize didn't really make sense even though i knew what i meant. some of the minor changes are to improve flow and wording. one (kudos points to those who get it) was to improve something in the next chapter... 


	2. Disruption

RINOA'S HEART- A FF8 FANFIC (PART II)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within, I am not a major Rinoa fan, and this particular chapter cointains yaoi (malexmale relationships). If you do not like the concept of yaoi, do not read the continuation of this fic.   
  
Rinoa arrived at the Timber stop. But something held her back, she didn't get off of the train. She went back to Dollet, then got a train to Balamb. She couldn't go back to the Forest Owls, not tonight. She had to end things with Squall. Her feelings were not for him anymore and she knew it, she hated to admit it. She had to end it now!!! She noted the rage coming back, calmed it. Rinoa didn't even pause to think, to realize, that it would be about two in the morning by the time she got to Balamb Garden, she just frantically rehearsed in her mind how she would tell Squall that she wanted it over.   
  
Eventually, the train arrived in Balamb, and Rinoa noticed the time. It was too late to go talk to Squall, so she rented a hotel room and waited until morning. She practically ran to Garden and searched everywhere she could for him, eventually locating the Garden Commander on the bridge. He stood next to Nida, listening to an explanation of how to pilot the Garden if necessary, but as soon as the hover-platform rose up to the bridge, Squall turned and saw Rinoa, still dressed sort of like Ellone.  
  
"Rinoa!" He ran over and drew her into an embrace, formal in a way. "I've missed you." Reluctantly, she drew back and looked into Squall's eyes, hating what she'd have to do. But she'd made her decision and she couldn't go back on it now.  
  
"Squall, I'd like to speak with you, in private, and as soon as possible."   
  
Her tone was formal, just like he sounded, she thought, and conveyed that she wanted to distance herself from the fact that they were still 'a couple'. Squall nodded, and then led her down to his dorm room. He sat on the bed and watched her, his highly trained senses to apprehend conflict, to see a blow in a fight coming before it hit, were at use here. It was almost as if Squall knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Squall, I think it would be better if we… you know… broke up. Saw other people, and everything."  
  
"Why so suddenly, Rinoa? Was I just your protection, your 'knight'? Do I mean nothing to you? Was I a convient help, a tool? If I was just being used, fine. I don't need you."   
  
He lay on his back on the bed. Rinoa, almost in tears after his little speech, followed his advice. Then Squall curled into fetal position facing the wall, like he did so often, and began to wonder just what went on there.  
  
Out in the hall, Rinoa thought she saw Seifer, leaning up against the wall with his head bent down. From Rinoa's experience, happy and alright people did not adopt that position. She yelled, being too far away to simply ask, "HEY SEIFER, ARE YOU OKAY?" Slowly, Seifer freed his arm from being tucked seemingly under himself, and not changing position, held up his index finger, in a gesture much like Rinoa's, to acknowledge her question. In a second, he turned halfway to face her. Seifer's trenchcoat had covered enough, and Rinoa hadn't really been looking at his feet. Clinging to the half-turned Seifer was Zell, who Seifer still had pressed up against the wall.  
  
"I've never been better in my life!"   
  
Seifer was slightly sarcastic under the truth, as if this is exactly how he wanted her to see him again, after giving her to Adel. Seifer had been let back into the Garden, and, though feared more than before, hadn't gotten hit with negative influences from the students. Garden was a good group. And now Seifer had just been a) torturing Zell, or b) making out with Zell. Seifer would be proud either way, but Rinoa was crossing her fingers for 'a'. Zell was supposed to be her next boyfriend! Her hopes were extremely dashed when she saw how happy he looked.  
  
Zell grinned and waved to Rinoa, maybe not ecstatic to see her but genuinely happy. He shook free of Seifer's hold on him and put an arm around the taller man's waist. The two walked forwards to greet her. Seifer slipped an arm around Zell's shoulders just before the two reached her.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"   
  
Rinoa shrugged, not going to let her disappointment over loosing her hope to her ex, or her never-was boyfriend. This was confusing, and she didn't like it.   
  
"We're…" Seifer started, then looked down to Zell. Zell looked back at him, and they shared a silent exchange that Rinoa didn't even attempt to interpret.  
  
"Seifer said it earlier, we've never been better."  
  
"Yeah, my little chicken-wuss (and here Seifer ruffled Zell's hair affectionately) has really helped me though everyone being scared of me now, I've realized it's not such a great thing, to be feared by everyone. So, how're you? Back to visit Squall?"   
  
His question was innocent enough, but it still made Rinoa annoyed. She counted to ten under her breath and told herself that killing Seifer and Zell would probably be a bad idea.  
  
"I'm okay, and I'm not here to visit Squall, in fact I just broke up with him."   
  
Zell looked shocked, Seifer looked slightly annoyed. Rinoa, frustrated, left the two guys standing there and went to go find someone who might offer some comfort for what Rinoa was currently considering a very bad decision.  
  
~Fira  
  
~Oh yeah, definatley planning side stories, how THESE two ^ hooked up. it'll be in this story format, and just another chapter at the end. again, changes made. 


	3. Completion

Rinoa ran to find the only person she thought could understand, the only person that she had been able to stand talking to after leaving Garden. But Nida was not on the bridge like usual. Confused, Rinoa ran to her second resort. But in Quistis's office, she found not only Quistis but Nida as well. The two talked quietly, Quistis leaning against her desk and Nida just standing there. They both turned as she entered, and were silent. Rinoa walked over, and Nida shifted so that they formed a triangle.  
  
"You broke up with Squall, didn't you." It wasn't a question coming from Nida- it was a statement.  
  
"…yeah." No one said anything for a few minutes, just thought about the situation. Quistis put a comforting arm around Rinoa.  
  
"And you're upset because Irvine's gone and Zell is… taken. Seifer, too."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Rinoa, you're in Balamb Garden, the center for horny teenagers all over the country. There's a dance tonight. If you stick around for it, we're sure that someone will show up for you." Nida gave her a knowing look. Rinoa was suspicious, but she didn't say anything. She let Quistis talk.  
  
"I'll help you prepare for the dance, since I'm fairly certain you didn't bring any other clothing. And you look like you didn't get much, or any sleep. Come with me."   
  
Quistis took Rinoa by the arm and dragged her to Quistis's dorm room. Rinoa wasn't sure she really wanted to stick around, she really didn't want to see Squall again. Not for a long time, anyway.   
  
Quistis was busy fitting Rinoa with another outfit. It was a black halter and a silver skirt with jangly silver pieces at the bottom that made noise when she moved. Still fussing over Rinoa, Quistis actually dressed her. As Quistis was brushing Rinoa's hair, Rinoa decided to voice what she had been thinking.  
  
"Quistis, now that I'm not dating Squall, I was thinking that you might want him and I want you to know that I'm fine with that, if that's what you want…" Rinoa trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Quistis just laughed.  
  
"You really don't know, do you? You seriously don't know. I thought everybody knew. Rinoa, I've been in a relationship with Xu for a few months now, ever since we got back. The fact that I thought I had wanted Squall was just clouding my vision to who I really wanted." Rinoa just stared, and Quistis resumed brushing Rinoa's hair.  
  
"That means you're… is no one straight anymore? I mean, there's Seifer and Zell, which came as a shock. There's Zone and Watts, more touchy-feely than any other couple in Hyne's universe, and now… its not that there's anything wrong with it, but…:  
  
"I see what you mean. Its just how people feel. Sometimes its easier to get what you want out of someone like you, specifically in your own gender. Women generally want relationships and men sometimes just want sex. Sometimes it's the other way around. Seifer and Zell are very much like women in that way- they're very focused on just being together. They're not always making out. And there are some women, like the girl from the library that wanted Zell, who just want a physical relationship and nothing more. She's one of the many reasons Zell turned to Seifer"   
  
Rinoa thought about this for a long time while Quistis streaked her hair with silver and tied it back into a loose ponytail. Quistis did Rinoa's makeup, all silver, and then got out her outfit, a gold halter that matched her hair, and a black skirt like Rinoa's silver one. Her hair was already gold, so she pulled it back like she had done to Rinoa's and did gold makeup.   
She smiled at Rinoa. "We'll be twins."  
  
At the dance, Rinoa was not quite herself. She stood off to the side, in the same spot, though she did not notice, Squall had stood all that time ago. Rinoa watched the dance floor, as couples waltzed. Rinoa noticed that, unlike at the last dance, almost half of the couples were of the same gender. And there was one lone figure out there. Copper hair, loose and slightly long, flew out in all directions as she tried to figure out how to dance alone. Rinoa thought that the girl looked familiar, but it was too far away to tell. The girl, in a black halter and copper skirt, somehow, much like the one Rinoa wore, noticed Rinoa and sauntered over. I know that walk…   
  
When she got closer, Rinoa knew. Selphie ran up and pulled Rinoa into a crushing hug.   
  
"You didn't tell me you were coming!" Selphie breathed into Rinoa's ear, plainly excited to see her.   
  
"So, how's my favorite couple doing?"  
  
If Rinoa wasn't kidding herself, there was a twinge of hope in that voice.   
  
"Nonexistent. We broke up. It wasn't going to work, Selphie. We weren't happy. I feel better now that its over, actually." Selphie's face had fallen, but Rinoa's additions to her statement cheered Selphie up.  
  
"Really? Then I'm glad you broke up. To be honest… I don't know what you saw in him. I think that members of a couple should be similar, but not too close. Like… look at Zell and Seifer. I'm assuming you know about that one?"   
  
She paused, and Rinoa nodded.   
  
"Well, they're both angry and they're both strong, but they're different, in a lot of ways, but nothing big enough to cause a problem."  
  
"You're right. Maybe I should look for someone a little more like me that I have something in common with. So, want to dance?"  
  
"Sure!" Selphie skipped out onto the dance floor, faster than Rinoa was going, the effect being that of Rinoa being pulled. The two danced perfectly, Rinoa leading. And Rinoa was noticing something. When she danced with Squall, it was just the joy of dancing. When she danced with Selphie, she was thrilled at the contact of skin, of her body against Selphie's. There was an optimistic philosophy to the smaller girl's life, and there was always a smile. Selphie was something special.   
  
The song changed. It was a slow dance, where all the couples hugged each other and swayed. Rinoa had never seen the point to these before, but… Selphie pulled Rinoa tight. Rinoa had never been this intimately close to Selphie. She was sure she was blushing as Selphie put her arms around Rinoa's lower back and nestled her head in Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa's arms went around Selphie's shoulders. It all felt so… right.  
Slowly, Selphie pulled her head back and looked at Rinoa, into her eyes. In a way, Rinoa didn't see what was happening. But Selphie was moving her lips closer. She finally made contact, partly taking Rinoa by surprise. She jerked back a little at the initial contact. Then she relaxed into it. Selphie parted Rinoa's lips with her tongue, and the two kissed with a mix of passion, gentleness, and a sense of something being finally right. As everyone was leaving, Rinoa saw Nida walking out, Squall's arm around his waist. Nida winked.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa stayed, dancing long into the night in the dark dance hall. Rinoa slept with Selphie that night, and eventually enrolled in Garden to become a student. She did not have to take a field exam, she already had more proof than she'd need of her prowess in battle, but she needed to take written exams. She was eventually a high-ranking SeeD, and she and Selphie had a long-lasting relationship that ended only in death. The other couples, Squall and Nida, Quistis and Xu, and Seifer and Zell all lasted just as long, and were just as happy. Sometimes things do end happily, even if it takes a while for the ending to get there.  
  
~Fira  
  
~A note for this bit: I know I spent a lot of time on the clothing but there's a reason: would Rin care about clothing? YES! so, the story does Going to do sequel bits soon. Mostly on the Squall/Nida stuff for after, Seifer/Zell for before, and Quistis/Xu for before. Maybe a Zone and Watts piece if anyone will read it. 


	4. Catching Up (sidestories)

Selphie and Rinoa sit in a cafe in Balamb, overlooking the ocean. They were sharing a plate of french fries. Rinoa had a glass of sparkling water, and Selphie had a diet Coke.   
"I'm so glad you came back." Rinoa blushed at Selphie's warm statement. Considering everything, that was just another way of Selphie saying "i love you".   
"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too."   
"You missed so much!" exclaimed Selphie.  
"Definatley. I missed Seifer and Zell, and Xu and Quistis! How did all that happen, anway?"  
"Well..." Selphie took a sip of Coke and began to explain.  
  
Zell had been leaning on the side of one of the fountains in Garden. Seifer passed by on his way to the dorms, and stopped.  
"Hey Chickenwuss."  
Zell's head snaped to face Seifer.  
"Yes Seifer?"  
"Dare ya to jump in there." He looked at the fountain and then back to Zell. Zell shrugged. He couldn't pass down a dare like that, especially because he'd always wanted to jump in the fountain. He stripped off his gloves, jacket, shirt, and shoes, and jumped in with a huge splash, barley avoiding soaking Seifer. Everyone turned to look, but he was already out of sight. Then that same everyone turned to stare at Seifer.  
"What?" Once that "everyone" had gone back to whatever they were doing, Zell stood up in the water, to face Seifer.  
"So I did it."  
"Hunh?"  
"I beat your dare."  
"What else would you do on a dare, I wonder?"  
"Woudtn't you like to find out."  
"Actually I would. I've got another dare for you." He leaned down and whispered into Zell's soggy ear. "Zell... come with me to my room... I have a few dares waiting for you there..." Then he kissed Zell, passionatley and open-mouthed. Zell moaned.  
"I'd love to..."  
  
"I can't believe I missed that!"  
"I can show it to you... The security cameras caught it all, that's how I know the details."  
"What else have you divined from those security cameras?!"  
"Well, I knew when you and Squall broke up... and I knew what you and Quistis were wearing..."  
"So THAT's how you managed to match us..."  
"Yeah, well, it was for the best."  
Rinoa shrugged.  
"So, you haven't explained Xu and Quistis."  
"That wasn't really so interesting. They chatted for a few minutes in Quisty's classroom , Quistis revealed lesbianism and Xu revealed long-time crush on Quisty. From there it was predictable."  
"Did they... in the classroom?"  
"Never would have thought Quisty was the type for that."  
"I'll never be able to go in there again without thinking about..." Rinoa laughed.  
"The question is do you go anywhere without thinking about that?"  
"Not with you I don't." They both laughed.  
"So, how are Zone and Watts?"  
"Engaged, actually."  
"Wow! That's news."  
"Yeah, it was even for me. It seems that during the fear of the time-compression Era, the two of them got a lot closer."  
"Engaged is close."  
"They're also constantly making out. And I'm not really kidding by constantly. I'm suprised we liberated Timber."  
"Which one's the *cough* hungry one?"  
"Well, Zone is usually the one who initiates it."  
"Mister "sir" doesn't seem to be the dominant type, that's true."  
"Yeah. Watts is kind of subservient. The whole respect thing... and Zone apperciates that."  
"Do you ever hear strange noises coming from... i'm assuming they shared a room?"  
"The question is, how did I sleep..."  
  
The two continued to laugh over their light lunch. Such a happy couple.  
  
~Fira  
Hey if you enjoyed that part, go back and re-read the rest! I made some changes... 


End file.
